Asleep Behind the Wheel
by Big Meanie
Summary: The new director of G.U.N. had been giving Shadow a hard time, so he hunkers down at Amy, Tails and Knuckles' place until things clear up. A Short multichap fic. Rated T for minor language.
1. Part I

**Asleep Behind the Wheel**

A/N: I apologize for the very long wait for another story. My parents and I were in the process of moving and it took a while to get settled. We're still tryna get settled now but I managed to find time here and there to write this. This one's just featuring ol' Shadow for now but I promise that the next will be my usual Cream and Shadow friendship cuteness lol.

_Finding somewhere to sleep at night is harder than he thought..._

Part I

Shadow yawned as he drove past the downtown and of Station Square looking for a place to sleep for the night, his pistol rested in his little lap. His eyes gazed down at the clock of his stereo that read 4:24 A.M. much to his irritation. He turned onto the street of Amy, Tails and Knuckles' house and pulled in front of it, putting his old Suburban in Park before turning off the headlights and engine all together.

The old hedgehog undid his seat belt and secured his weapon, fixing the seat to recline back as he attempted to close his eyes and get the much needed rest he desperately needed. The poor thing hadn't slept in three days following "business" he refused to say what it was when Amy tried to ask him.

Shadow closed his heavy eyelids with his arms folded to keep warm. It's not like Amy or the other two gave him the key to their house. He fell asleep quickly, his handgun resting in his lap the entire night.

X-X-X-X

Shadow awoke early in the morning around 7:15 A.M., he was groggy from his rest and when he slowly sat up his weapon slid of his lap and near the foot petals. He tiredly grunts and blindly reaches his hand under him to grab the gun by the muzzle and placed it in the glove box.

He sits up slowly, using the wheel for support and proceeded to turn his car on to see the time. It was 7:22 A.M. at this point, and the old hedgehog knew Tails would be leaving soon to go to his part-time mechanic job. He exits the car, locks it and walks up the steps to the front door ringing the doorbell. It wasn't long until Amy answered still in her sleepwear with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, Shadow? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I was welcome to stop by anytime Rose." Shadow grunted with a fold of his arms defensively. Amy narrows her brows until she noticed the fatigue in his eyes.

"Oh my goodness Shadow, you look like you've been through the wringer. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Rose. I just hadn't slept in three days. I'm the Ultimate Life Form, I'll be fine."

Amy didn't believe Shadow in terms of being alright, but she brushed it off and let him inside and into the living room where she and him sat down on the couch and watched the morning television. Knuckles came in and joined in shortly after Tails said goodbye to everyone before hurrying off to his part-time job. Amy listened to Shadow as he explained to her what had happened prior to his arrival to their place and the younger hedgehog nodded in understanding.

Knuckles sat there not paying attention as his mind was on the television showing the morning weekend game show. He had been sober for three days now much to Amy and Tails' relief. Shadow wasn't amused as he was still tired from the night before, sipping the coffee Amy brought him when after coming from the bathroom. The two hedgehogs chatted as Knuckles watched the game show until he rudely interrupted them asking when breakfast would be made.

"Knuckles! Make it yourself for once! I ain't your maid!" Amy snapped. Shadow sipped his drink and looked at the echidna with an annoyed glare from his end. He was slightly amused on the inside however.

"I'd like but I can't with these big ass hands man!"

"Well it's not my fault your hands are now is it?!"

"Enough you two. I'll make breakfast." Shadow calmly interrupted, surprising the younger hedgehog and young echidna.

"Oh Shadow you don't—"

"Rose, it's fine. I'll make what I always make myself: pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast."

"Can I have sausage?" Knuckles mumbled.

"...and sausage..." Shadow sighed closing his eyes and sipping his drink. He walks passed the pink female and heads into the kitchen, working on making what he promised. He only did it because he didn't want to hear any arguments between the two.

After half an hour, Shadow completes breakfast and the three ate at the table in silence. Shadow had another round of coffee and could be considered buzzed right about now. Amy gave a confused smile at the echidna; amazed at how he tore up his pancakes and got syrup on his fur. She wanted to laugh but she'd risk choking on her food and make Shadow look at her in confusion and have Knux laughing his dreads off.

"So Shadow, you've been sleeping in your car for how long again?" Amy asked after drinking some juice.

"Two weeks. It's hard to sleep with one eye open and a gun in your lap Rose."

Amy cringed. The thought of him having a weapon in the car made her worry about when a time would come if she had him take Cream to his place or somewhere and she found that in the glove box. How would he tell her about that?

"W-Why you have a gun Shadow?! C-Can't you just go to your house?" Amy was visibly frightened and Knuckles just ignored them. Shadow growls lowly deep in his throat but his brows didn't narrow at all.

"G.U.N.'s watching me again. I told Rouge and she said she'll be on it but it might be awhile 'cuz she's busy with mission after mission. Damned new Director's watching me more closely then the Commander."

"But, you don't work with them anymore. You retired a few months ago, right?"

"Yes. It felt good retiring. I'm old Amy. I'll be sixty-eight in a couple months and I'm not gonna drive some damned motorcycle to a abandoned warehouse to spy on some cocaine smugglers."

Amy most choked. That was amusing. Even Knux stopped eating to cough.

"Oh Shadow!" Amy laughed. "Cocaine smugglers?! Why not Eggman?"

"Him too Rose. I wasn't trying to be funny I'm being serious now listen to me. I've been avoiding going to my house for a while because I just don't wanna be watched leaving and entering." Shadow narrows his eyes at the younger female but eventually softened his look when she looked at him nervously. He sighs again, annoyed inwardly.

"I'll just cut to the chase Rose, can I stay here with you three for a while? I'll be a good sport just until shots gets cleared off. I'm waiting on Rouge to handle this." Shadow looks at her waiting for a response.

"Uh..." Amy was about to speak when Tails came in from work. He smelled the food and smiled as he walked in.

"Hi guys? Man breakfast smells good!" The young fox wasn't aware of the serious atmosphere until Shadow raised a brow at him. It didn't take long for him to realize something serious was up.

"Oh uh... Did something happen?" The fox asked sleepily as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Tails, Knuckles, Shadow's gonna stay with us for a while. Let's accommodate him and make sure he has a great time while he's here, ok?" Amy said.

"Okay..." Tails cringed. Knuckles blinked.

"Do I have to share my room with him?" Knuckles asked with his mouth full.

"No! He can be with me in my room." Amy snaps.

"Rose, I respect you enough not to sleep with you." Shadow says so apathetically that everyone awkwardly grew silent. Amy blushes.

"Oh, not like that guys! You can sleep in my bed Shadow. I'll be in the couch." Amy nervously chuckles and everyone just looks at her silently. Shadow just shook his head and continued eating his food like nothing happened.

X-X-X-X

It was late at night when Shadow exited the house and went to his car. He checked his gun he left in the driver's seat and unloaded the rounds from it. He puts the weapon in the glove box and locks his car, eyeing his surrounding for any G.U.N. vehicles in the area. He went into the couch and rested back into the covers. He told the young female that he's better off in the couch as he's used to sleeping in his own when he's "couch-ridden".

Shadow kept his gaze on the white ceiling before deciding to watch TV. He watched some late-night TV talk show with a Mobian panda as the host of it. He spoke to a human woman and her husband about some business they owned together. Shadow could care less about the couple's accomplishments and changed the channel to some black and white film. He chose to watch that until he fell asleep with the TV still on when he woke up.

Amy was sitting in the chair sipping tea and smiled at him when she seen him awake.

"Morning Shadow." Amy said as she sipped her drink. "How'd you sleep last night?"

The elder hedgehog sat up, rubbing his jaw where he'd slept wrong and answers her huskily.

"Good. I fell asleep watching late-night TV."

Amy smiled at the dark hedgehog as he looked at her. He obviously didn't smile back at her but nonetheless.

"Tails already went to work. Knux is still sleeping too. We'll go to the store when he wakes up. You wanna come with us?" Amy asks.

"Yeah I can. We can use my car then." Shadow grunts.

"Alrighty then. We'll go in a minute." Amy says in a rather chippy way that Knuckles silently finds annoying.

Shadow knew his stay with the three awkward roommates would be indefinite, but given the circumstances he either had them to go to or drive around until he found somewhere safe to sleep in his car until Rouge fixes the problem. All Shadow silently wished for was for him to go back to his place given by the idiots at G.U.N. or find himself a new home. In the meantime, he was satisfied...

A/N: Im thinking of making this one with a few chaps for a first. Not something full length just maybe 6 at the most or less. It's just a minor story anyway serving as a little prequel to all my other stories' canon. Hey, I got my own little Sonic-canon I tell in my stories so there you have it lol.


	2. Part II

A/N: I'm glad there's someone folks who faved the story. Makes me happy everyone I get the notification on my email. Alright, here's part two.

Part II

Shadow pulled into a disabled Mobian space at the grocery store and he, Amy and Knux climbed out his car and grabbed a shopping cart, heading inside. Amy's list was long—longer than Knux's dreadlocks in terms of what was needed for the house. Given Shadow being an extra mouth to feed indefinitely, extras of some things was gonna need to be bought.

They shopped around the perimeter of the store, picking up what they needed along the way. Knuckles found pushing the basket harder to maneuver after a case of beer, case or two of water and some soda was placed under the cart. Grocery stores still want Mobians to struggle pushing their carts—hands over their heads reaching up for the handle bars as they shopped. Poor things struggle every time, Knuckles was just one example.

"No that one." Amy pointed to a can of condensed milk that she wanted Shadow to grab. He did so and placed it in the cart, acknowledging how full the cart was getting.

"At least make two trips..." Shadow mumbles to himself.

"Ok. We got almost everything on the list. Might as well check out now. C'mon guys." Amy said as she headed for a checkout line. Knuckles grunted as he struggled to turn the basket around and slowly followed Amy and Shadow to the line.

The cashier was a peppy woman—cheerily and annoying. These type of cashiers annoyed Shadow to the bone. He wanted to Chaos Spear anyone bubbly enough to ask him how his day was.

"Hi guys!" The cashier greeted the three Mobians. "How are ya guys today?"

"We're fine. How are you?" Amy answered for the three of them. Shadow just humphed and Knuckles just looked down. Amy paid for the groceries via credit card and they left much to Shadow's relief. Shadow opened one back door of his Suburban, a feature the newer models discontinued. They packed everything into the truck and once it was loaded Shadow got in the car and turned it on, Knuckles got into the backseat while Amy pushed the cart in the cart return. She got into the car and Shadow drove to a fried chicken place because Knuckles wanted it despite how early in the morning it was for a meal like that but whatever.

Shadow bought everyone a 2-piece dinner and they went home to eat, packing the groceries afterwards. Amy and Shadow chatted at the dinner table while Knuckles sat in the living room drinking a beer.

"...that man had changed everything at that place." Shadow was talking about G.U.N. to Amy who nodded in understanding. "It's ridiculous."

"I'm very sorry to hear that Shadow. I hope Rouge can handle it." Amy said sympathetically.

"She's the only one who can do this for me. Everyone else would turn their back." Shadow admitted gruffly. He takes a bite out of his chicken, chewing slowly. Amy smiled at him. She was always happy to help the gloomy hedgehog. The same went for her boys, they two loved the company of Shadow and would never turn him down when he needed a place to stay.

X-X-X-X

Inside the G.U.N. headquarters, Rouge walked down the long grey halls towards the command room where the new Director was hosting a meeting. Rouge didn't give a damn that she'd be interrupting, she knew she made a promise to Shadow and the old man can't keep ignoring her.

She knocked on the double doors before strutting her way in, a fake sly smile on her lips.

"Director Armstrong I need to speak with you."

"Rogue!" The man paused in his writing on the whiteboard and turned his head to glare at her. He knew why she was here and he refused to listen.

"I'm busy right now and this meeting's important. If it's about _former_ Agent Shadow then buzz off."

Rouge narrows her eyes and slams her hands on the long table the people in the meeting sat at. They all stared at her in confusion. Armstrong turned his back to the bat, though he still paused his writing.

"Why are you having agents follow Shadow around? Hasn't what he done for the world enough to show you he's a good Mobian?"

"Rogue." Armstrong turned to face her. "He is a weapon of Gerald Robotnik. He is more dangerous then that egg-shaped baboon! Him, that "Sonic"...dangerous!"

"Shadow isn't dangerous anymore. He's a hero and you know it. As for Sonic, why mention him? He's a hero everyday too! That time when you arrested him thinking he was Shadow was bad enough." Rouge argued. She walked around the table and was standing before Armstrong at this point. His big and tall muscular frame didn't scare her. He glared down at her, the tension rising in the room. Those attending the meeting wasn't sure if they should intervene.

"Director Armstrong, all I ask for my good ol' friend Shadow to live his life in peace. He has not done nothing to cause the entire government to watch him."

"I've heard enough. Get her outta here now!" The man yelled at his security standing in the shadows of the corner. The security was lean, dressed in a all black suit and sunglasses much like Albert Wesker from Resident Evil. He takes Rouge's hand, respectful of her being female, and lead her out the room. He gently closed the doors behind her after and locked them.

Rouge dusted herself off, kicking at the doors like a child.

"Can't hear a woman out huh? Fine then, I'll just take it to the next level." At these words, the bat turns on her heel, strutting away.

X-X-X-X

Tails pulled his Astro Van into the driveway following a long day at work. He still chose to work at the power plant despite working both that job and part-time mechanic no longer a priority thanks to Shadow. He walked in after gathering his things, acknowledging the smell of dinner as he walked in.

"Hey Tails!" Amy hugs the fox. "How was work?"

"Tiresome. But I survived." The fox joked making the pink female laugh.

Shadow was at the dinner table reading something off his phone. Knuckles was in his room blasting music.

"What are we having tonight?" The fox asked.

"Just some chicken from Cluckers. Knuckles wanted it earlier so we all got some. Saved you your dinner. Shadow ordered some pizza for the rest of us. It should come any minute." Amy said.

"Ok. Sounds cool." Tails walked into the dinning room to say hi to the elder hedgehog. He was so engrossed into his phone he merely grunted in response. Tails knew Shadow wasn't too fond of him given his relationship with Sonic. The whole "brotherly love" thing between them irritated his core rotten. It didn't stop the fox from being friendly with him. Especially now that he was staying with them.

Tails went to his room to drop off his bags before heading into the kitchen to warm up his meal from this morning. It was long after he was almost finished eating when the pizza arrived. Shadow went to the door, took the pizza from the delivery cat and paid him, thanking him before closing the door.

"Alright, here's the pizza." Shadow rasped.

"Knuckles!" Amy called. Knuckles opened the door and immediately grabbed a pater plate, not even waiting to open up the box and took some slices.

"Did you say thank you to Shadow Knuckles?" Amy asked in a playful tone. Knuckles looked at her.

"Thank you Shadow." He said with his mouth full of pizza.

The others grabbed their slices and ate at in the living room drinking soda. They watched night game shows until it it hit around 9PM. Shadow excused himself so he could shower. Everyone else were unfazed and continued watching television.

Shadow walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He went towards the tub and turned the faucet for the shower. He blasted the cold water—he didn't give a damn as cold showers was the type of showers he loved. He stripped himself of his gloves and shoes, deciding to keep his inhibitors on and stepped inside.

The tub had a shower rug in it. Those clear plastic covering to prevent slippage. He bows his head down as the water soaks his quills. He feels them sag as they grew heavy with water. He then reaches for the bar of soap and washes under his arms before grabbing his washcloth provided by Amy and washed the rest of himself.

After fifteen minutes, Shadow turned off the water, stepped out and dried himself off. He enjoyed his shower, loving the feeling of being both clean and refreshed. He wraps the towel around his waist and walks out with his shoes and gloves in hand. He steps into the living room with his quills still dripping and stands in front of the fan. This blows his towel a bit as he had the fan on medium setting. Amy was about to walk in when his towel gave away and she was met with a view.

"Ekk! Shadow!" Amy gasps covering her eyes while blushing. Shadow calmly looks in her direction, grabbing the towel and fixing it back on his waist. He wasn't amused, surprised or embarrassed by his wardrobe malfunction. Male Mobians were naturally naked. Why Amy was acting as if she seen his goods was beyond him.

"Rose, I'm sure you've seen Tails and Knuckles after they've walked out the shower so don't act surprised around me." Shadow grumbles. The two males in question were outside taking out the trash, so they were unaware of this.

"Well...Ok fine, you got me on that one Shadow." Amy admitted as she dared herself to look at him. Even when his fur was wet, Shadow's toned and muscular frame was a gorgeous sight Amy would never admit.

"Alright, well, good night Shadow." Amy said afterwards as the other two came in. They too said good night and went into their respect rooms, leaving Shadow in the darkness of the living room save for the lamp he left on. He figured he'd call Rouge in the morning to check up on the situation. He prayed to God that everything would be alright.

A/N: How's the story? It's alright? I hope so. I figured I'd add some humor to the seriousness in general. If the story ever takes a turn in anyway the rating will change.


	3. Part III

A/N: Well here's part 3. I'm glad some like it. The beginning in this one's M but that's it. I'll keep the rating T unless otherwise. Sorry it took a while, I guess I somehow developed an ear infection and I didn't feel well enough to write during those days of pain, crying and sleepless nights. Now that I'm better, I'm writing fics starring the characters I love again. Hopefully y'all understand and enjoy this chapter.

Part III

_Shadow grunts as he sits in the chair with his legs open, a Mobian feline in the sluttiest of clothing was giving him fellatio. He absentmindedly grabs her hair, making her swallow more of him as he sits there without a damn given. After what felt like entirety, the Mobian cat gets up, wipes her mouth and extends out her hand. Shadow pays her without a word and she leaves with a sly smile, satisfied with her payment._

_The hedgehog sits there in the chair as if she was still there sucking on him, until darkness consumed him until only his eyes and stripes were visible. He closes them, allowing the darkness to take him._

X-X-X-X

Shadow wakes up gasping, grabbing his neck. It was just that dirty dream of his again. He checked himself for the boner he expected to have, but nothing was there. Nothing should be there at least, he was in the presence of others and not his own home where he'd play with himself all day. The dirty thoughts was in his subconscious and it irritated him every time they surfaced.

"Shadow?" Amy's voice startled the elder hedgehog as he fearfully looks at her.

"Rose...it's just a bad dream..." Shadow admitted. Amy walks over to him and sits by him, her hand on his shoulder.

"I was in the bathroom when I heard you scream, so I came to check on you." Amy said softly. Shadow looks down at the carpet. He didn't say anything for a moment before looking back at Amy.

"What time is it?" He rasps.

"It's 3:33AM." Amy tells him. She was clearly worried about the elder hedgehog and he knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he was completely alright.

"Ok then." Shadow grunts. He slowly lays back on the couch, shifting his head to get comfortable.

"I appreciate your concern Rose. It's better than nothing." Shadow rasps. Amy smiled, getting up from the couch.

"You want me to stay with you Shadow?" Amy mentally chokes on her words. She just offered the old and mean Shadow the Hedgehog comfort. She was most worried that he'd take it wrong and angrily decline. His red eyes were bright in the dark, bloodshot and sore. He looked right at her, her green eyes trembling in worry.

"I'm fine." Amy was glad he declined peacefully. She wanted to sigh. "If something's up I'll wake you." He said.

"Ok. Good night Shadow." Amy says heading back to her room.

"Good night Rose." He grunts, shifting himself and closing his eyes. His rest was peaceful the rest of the night. No sexual dreams woke Shadow afterwards.

X-X-X-X

Knuckles had woken up early because he heard Tails turning on the engine of his van from his window. The driveway was right there from Knuckles' window, between Tails' and the bathroom window, to Amy's. It was annoying to the echidna to be awoken so early from his alcohol-infused sleep, but knowing he does nothing from daybreak to dusk he didn't really care.

"Poor thing's" eyes were bloodshot—as red as his own fur. He rolls slightly on his side to scratch his lower back close to the base of his tail, grunting loudly before flopping back into the bed. The fan sitting by his bed was on the 'high' setting, it was loud and annoying and blew his dreadlocks everywhere. He lazily scratches his belly and under his muzzle before looking out the window.

Tails was now backing out the driveway, he left for his mechanic job given it was now the weekend. Shadow's Suburban was placed back on the street, though he planned on parking it in the driveway to avoid tickets from the sweeper should he forget to move it one day.

Knux sits up and slides off his bed, heading for the restroom. He peeks in the living on his way there to see nobody except for hearing the snoring emitted from Shadow. Amy was in her room sleeping still, she didn't hear Tails like Shadow obviously, so continued resting peacefully. After checking up on Shadow in the early morning she went back to sleep after sometime pondering. She was awake sometime after eight, acknowledging Knux and how Shadow was still asleep.

"Good morning Knuckles." Amy yawns while fixing herself a cup of coffee. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Good." Knuckles answers her as he walked into the kitchen to avoid waking the older hedgehog. Knuckles had watched morning tv on the low side to avoid waking up Shadow. As the younger hedgehog and echidna conversed Shadow's snores rumbled through the house. He was drooling a bit as he lay on his back with his covers up to his neck. Sleep had been avoiding him, so it's understandable that he'd be so knocked out.

"...there's still more stuff we need from the store. Not too much, just a handful of stuff. We got the most of it yesterday." Amy discussed with Knuckles.

"Yeah. Then we're going to the mall right?"

"Yes. There's a sale at Dawn's. There's a dress that I've seen online there and it's so damn gorgeous! Rouge would hate me if I got it before her!" Amy whispered excitedly. Knuckles looks at her like she was crazy but otherwise smirked stupidly.

'This bitch and her shopping craze...' He thought.

"Yeah... That's nice Ames. I can't wait to buy more tanks and boxers too." Knuckles joked walking back into the living room to watch TV again. Amy follows him with her cup of coffee and carefully sits at the far side of the couch Shadow slept. He was little like everyone else in the house, so his body took up very little of the couch allowing all four over them to sit there if they wanted to.

Amy watched Shadow as he still slept, his loud snoring, his content face, the thoughts she had made her blush softly.

"You're thinking about his dick?" Knuckles blurts out making the pink female choke on her coffee, spilling some on her pajama shirt.

"Excuse me Knuckles?!" Amy knew she was loud when she gasped. She looked at Shadow who stirred a bit but otherwise remained asleep.

"I see the way you looked at him just now Miss Pinky. You really want some of Shadow—"

"Shut up! Just shut up Knuckles before he wakes up." Amy scolds as she cleans herself. The echidna laughs, waking up Shadow.

"W-What's so funny?" Shadow asked hoarsely. He scratches under his chin and yawns flashing his canines. Amy's cheeks tint red and Knuckles stopped cackling.

"Oh this game show's hilarious huh Amy?" Knuckles lies through his dreads and Amy glares at him.

"Yeah... Really funny..." Amy deadpanned and Shadow just gives a confused look, sitting up and leaving for the bathroom. Amy whips out her pain and glory and threatens Knuckles who throws his hands up in defense and apologizes for his rude comments.

"Damn girl I was just kidding!"

Shadow comes back into the living room to fold up his sheets and neatly stacks them on top of his pillow before putting it into the corner of the couch. He proceeded to head into the kitchen to grab a coffee before returning to sit by Amy.

"I apologize if I sounded like a grizzly hibernating." Shadow rasps as he stirs his coffee before drinking it. "I'm more dead then I thought."

"It's fine Shadow. We know you're tired. That one over there snores so loud you can hear him through the walls." Amy ignores the look Knuckles gives her despite knowing it was true. Shadow showed no reaction whatever and continues drinking his coffee.

"What are we doing today Rose?" Shadow asked, eyes on the TV.

"Well, we're picking up what's left off yesterday's list then...we're going to the mall."

"The mall?"

"Yes the mall. One of my favorite stores is having a sale and there's this dress that I want and—"

"Alright I get it Rose. We're going there so you can shop. Can I get myself something?"

"Yeah. You and Knux can get something too. Buy it yourselves though my dress is $179 plus tax."

"How much is that shit worth normal price?" Knuckles butts in.

"Excuse you! It's $260 normal price. That and purse or two." Amy's lips curl into a smirk. She wanted more than what she already said and the two males knew it.

"Alright, I'll get freshened up and we'll leave." Shadow says gravelly as he makes his way towards the bathroom.

X-X-X-X

"You want to do what?" Topaz nearly chokes on her drink at Rogue's statement.

"C'mon baby girl, you're my partner in crime aren't ya? I need you for this. Shadow needs you." Rouge says. She was sitting on the counter next to her only true human friend here in G.U.N.

"You know, Shadow never really liked me and—"

"Of course he does, he just got a funny of showing it that's all. C'mon girl please?" Rouge begged like a child, tugging the woman's arm. Topaz pulls her hand away in a scolding fashion, giving the bat a look.

"Armstrong's pretty tough on everyone Rouge. I'm pretty sure he'll know you had me talk to him about Shadow. The last thing I need is to get either fired or on his bad side. I will say that he's on the suspicious side at times..." Topaz says. Rouge looks up at her.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought that. It is strange how he breezed his way through the ranks so quickly, replacing Director White like he was nothing. Everyone was in shock to here he stepped down and had Armstrong take his place." Rouge said.

"He was a governor before this. No surprise." Topaz answers.

"Alright then, I'll call up Shadow and tell him the scoop. I'll tell him you said hi." Rouge said, heading for the direction of her quarters.

"Whatever." Topaz continues enjoying her drink like nothing happened.

A/N: Well, that was something. Anyways, while I was there recovering from that ear infection I thought about how Kirk Thornton makes Shadow sound like an arrogant asshole in some games and other games he sounds...well...cool and edgy like a badass with the handsome deep voice. I don't know, I'm just being random with my rambles, anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next one.

Oh before I forget, a few oneshots might get posted too soon. Be on the lookout for 'em if y'all interested in more Shadow/human OC fluff.


	4. Part IV

**A/N: Wow I was looking through my Sonic fic files on my USB and stumbled upon a 3-year old multi-chap that I never finished because I only wrote and completed chapter one. Well, I'll revive it and publish it after finally completing it 3 years later, especially now that I'm public writing fics again once this is done. Anyways, let's see what craziness happens between Amy, Knux and Shads at the mall shall we?**

Part IV

Shadow wanted to Chaos Spear the asshole who stole the parking spot he was gonna get just now. It was only Wednesday morning, but the parking lot was filling up rather quickly. The human in the car laughed at the Mobians she cheated. Shadow stopped his car and rolled down the window to curse at her.

"Hey! That was our spot bitch!" Shadow growled.

"Yeah! What the fuck is that about?!" Knuckles added. Amy didn't say anything but showed anger to the woman who called herself seeing the spot first. Before she could say anything Shadow zoomed off to another spot and parked, skating towards her with aggression his eyes.

"Hey! What's up with you taking our spot?!"

"I found it first hedgehog. You came around the corner when I was already here." The woman rudely barked back.

"Shadow don't worry about her let's go in the mall." Amy said when she caught up to the old hedgehog. Knuckles went up to her and shoved his fist in her face.

"I'll knock you into next week!" He threatened. Amy grabs his kinked tail and pulled him back.

"No Knuckles!"

"Let's go. Forget her." Shadow grumbles and walks away, the other two following behind him. There was no point arguing with a stuck-up her ass human over a parking space. They went inside and found the store Amy so badly wanted to shop in and they waited for her to purchase it and walked out, going to the stores everyone wanted to go to until their little hands were full of bags.

Shadow especially bought himself some clothes to be comfortable in while he stayed with Amy and her boys; he came there with just himself, his Suburban and his gun. He enjoyed himself as he walked with Amy and Knux. He hadn't felt this relaxed since he spent his days with them and Tails. As they walked back to the car Shadow's phone rang. He answers his phone by walking away from the car for a moment. It was Rouge.

"Yes?" Shadow says.

"Hi sugar." Rouge says. "How you've been?"

"I'm alright. I'm spending my days with Rose, Tails and Knuckles at their place. Have you got any luck with that bastard?" Shadow growls at the last part.

"Not yet. He's tougher than he looks. Had the nerve to have me escorted out when I tried talking to him the other day. I asked Topaz for help and she said she'd get treated the same way."

"Damn." Shadow growls. He knew Amy and Knuckles were waiting for him in the car. He looked in the direction of his car before turning his head back.

"Only you can do this Rouge. My ass is on the line here." Shadow says. He hears Rouge chuckle.

"Don't worry hun. I'll take care of Armstrong for ya. I gotta go now. Call you back later Shadow." Rouge hangs up after making a 'blowing kiss' leaving Shadow sneering in disappointment. He walks back to his car and starts it up, heaving for a Burger Fix.

X-X-X-X

The trio ate inside. Few patrons were there but it was good enough for Shadow. They all got the double cheeseburger combo. Amy sat next to Shadow while Knuckles sat across from them. They chatted casually among themselves.

"What Rouge was telling you Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Just giving me an update on what's happening at G.U.N. She can't get through the man." Shadow scowls.

"Don't worry Shadow, I'm sure she'll find a way to help you." Amy reassures the old hedgehog. He humphed, biting into his burger. He flinched when Amy touched his arm affectionately. He puts his burger down and looks at her from the corner of his eye. Amy smiled at him, she wanted to turn red from the awkwardness but nonetheless kept her hand on him for a moment.

Once she took her hand off the hedgehog resumed eating, a frown on his face. Knuckles was too busy eating his food to notice. Amy continues eating afterwards until everyone was finished. Once they got their refills they left the fast-food joint and went home. Shadow left his bags in the car given he had no room to leave them in. He was fine with that though. He sat on the couch and had been quiet ever since the drive back home. Poor Amy thought by touching him the way she did made him uncomfortable, so she nervously sat by him to speak to him.

"Hi Shadow." She says nervously. He hunts before directing his gaze to her. He slouched in the couch with a frown on his face.

"What is it Rose?"

"I'm sorry I touched your arm and made you uncomfortable." Amy says looking down to avoid his gaze. He looks at her quietly before responding.

"I didn't say you made me uncomfortable Rose. I'm just not used to being touched." Shadow then takes her hand and squeezes hit gently, surprising Amy. She begins to blush and Shadow narrows his eyes. He lets go of her and looks at her closely.

"I need some time to get used to all this..." he says more to himself then Amy. His head lolls back forward to look at the TV that wasn't on. He looks tired, drained of emotion and energy. Amy smiled at him softly. Knuckles came out the bathroom and tuned on the TV for them. Everyone silently watched the show that was on when Tails arrived. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he told everyone hi.

The fox heads for the restroom to shower and get refreshed; he smelled like hard work...literally...

X-X-X-X

Fast-forwarding to around 11PM, Shadow spent his time watching a late-night talk show until he felt tired enough to sleep. He thought about the way Amy touched his arm, then how he took her hand. As sour as he was to her most of the time, he still appreciated Amy. She was the first one he opened up to back when he was presumed dead.

Now he treated her like garbage. It made him feel bad, especially since he only showed his kindness towards Cream now. He sighs as he lays down, shifting to get comfortable. His plate was too damn full in his mind and he'd rather sleep it off then think about it all night.

X-X-X-X

The following morning, Shadow found himself slouching in the couch as Amy made breakfast in the kitchen. Tails was off today so he spent his time working in the garage he converted into his workshop. It's been a long silent morning between the two hedgehogs at least. When breakfast was ready and everyone ate at the table barely any words were said.

"Since I'm off," Tails suddenly says breaking the uncomfortable silence as usual, "Why don't we go to the beach?" Tails offered.

"That sounds great Tails!" Amy squealed. "We should go guys!" She addressed Knux and Shadow. The echidna seemed to like the idea but the old hedgehog not so much.

"The last thing I need is to be seen by an agent." Shadow mumbles. Everyone grew concerned.

"Oh Shadow I'm sure everything will be fine. I promise we won't let nothing happen to you. Right boys?" Amy says. Tails and Knuckles nodded their heads.

Shadow sighs but reluctantly agrees to go along with them. They get ready and use the Astro Van to get down there.

X-X-X-X

Shadow laid down on his towel with his eyes closed and hands on his belly. Amy offered to put sunscreen on him but he told her he was dark enough to not need it. Sunscreen and fur wouldn't mix well anyways he stated to her so she put some on herself. Knuckles relaxed in the beach chair on the opposite side of where Shadow and Amy were. He would sleep every time because who wouldn't?

Tails was the only one in the water with his floaty (or whatever that thing is called lol). He used his tails to propel him and he laughed as he splashed.

Amy tunes on the radio and played some fitting beach tunes. She caught herself some rays on her own towel while scrolling dresses and sandals on her phone. Shopaholic she was (though Rouge was a tad worse). Shadow was thinking of the time he slept in his Suburban at the park, his gun in his lap for quick access.

He heard a sound coming from the back of the car and he woke up, immediately alert and weapon drawn. His windows were tinted all around but he could clearly see someone was snooping around his ride. Growling, he abruptly opened the door and shot the person before they could even react. It was a Black man in a navy hoodie and blue jeans. He appeared to be in his 30s and was clutching his shoulder were the bullet pierced.

"Who are you and why are you snooping around my car?!" Shadow growls. The man struggled to sit up to see the hedgehog.

"D-Don't shoot! I wasn't gonna b-break into your car." The man said through grunts of pain. Shadow didn't believe him and aimed his gun at him again.

"If you think I'm that stupid you're dead wrong. Get outta here before I put a bullet through your head." Shadow warned. The man struggled to get up and hobbles away, looking pathetic as he did. Shadow humphed. He could've Chaos Speared his ass right then and there but decided not to. The man had "thief" written all over him.

Now that his rest was interrupted and he was almost robbed so to say, Shadow got back into his car and drowse off to find another place to park and sleep for the night. Thinking back at that night made Shadow growl lowly. That was the first night he'd experienced someone trying to rob him. It wasn't however, his first time using the gun he owned. He bought it personally, G.U.N. didn't give it to him.

The hedgehog figured he'd buy it to avoid using his Chaos powers to eliminate threats like burglars and other fiendish individuals. It helped Shadow feel like a normal hedgehog. He sits up, looking over at Amy and Knuckles whom are both still and unmoving. Perhaps they're dead asleep from catching rays he thought. He looks out to see Tails still in the water, now playing with another Mobian his age and a human with a ball.

Shadow got up and decided to get himself something from the snack bar. He didn't bother waking the other two next to him so he walked off to find where it was. He was helped by an older gentleman who gave the hedgehog a slice a pizza and coke. Shadow thanks the man gruffly before walking back to where the others were. He sits down and eats his food in silence.

X-X-X-X

Some hours passed and everyone was up eating pizza and coke at their little spot on the beach. Shadow stared out at the open water the entire time. Normally Amy, Tails and Knuckles would spend the whole day at the beach. The best part about it in Knuckles' opinion is that he could piss in the ocean and nobody would even know.

"I'm glad you gave the beach a chance Shadow." Amy said breaking the hedgehog's attention from the ocean. He looks at her and she smiles at him.

"I only came along because I'm the guest of honor Rose." Shadow was obviously teasing but his tone was calm. Amy knee he was and chuckles.

"Oh Shadow." Amy laughed and pats his shoulder affectionately. He flinched and then she remembered how he felt about touch and quickly withdrew her hand from him, blushing slightly. "Sorry Shadow. Forgot you didn't like that."

"It's fine Rose." Shadow tells her. "I trust you." Amy was stunned by his words, he trusts her? She puts her hands on his shoulder again and nervously smiles. Shadow wasn't looking at her anymore and drew his attention back on the ocean.

Tails and Knuckles were busy chatting go to notice the two hedgehogs.

"When Rouge fixes the problem I'd be out you guys'...fur..." Shadow says nonchalantly. Amy looks at him sadly.

"Shadow, don't say that. We love your company and want you to be happy. You're always welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like. Hey, you can even move on with us!" Amy cheers up at the last part and Shadow looks at her. His face read fatigue, seriousness and uncertainty.

"I can't do that Rose. I'm...I'm not someone you'd want to share a roof with." Shadow says.

"Why?" Amy asked. Shadow looked down and away.

"I'm a victim of alcoholism." Shadow admitted. Amy's eyes filled with sadness at what she had heard. Shadow the Hedgehog was a alcoholic. Nobody would've known that ever.

"Oh Shadow." Amy gives the older hedgehog a hug catching Tails and Knuckles' attention. They grew concerned, noting how Shadow's head was down and Amy was comforting him.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Shadow said he's an alcoholic. I think G.U.N.'s got something to do with it." Amy told them.

"Not all of G.U.N. Rose, the new director's the reason. He's the reason I quit them entirely. He's the reason I'm like this." Shadow tells her.

"Shadow, nobody deserves to be pushed into alcoholism. We can help you." Amy offered. "We're getting Knuckles help with his alcoholism so can you."

"No!" Shadow suddenly barks startling everyone. Amy lets go of him in fear he'd shove her off him but he didn't. He sighs. "I don't want you three getting hurt because of me." Shadow was more calm now. "I'm saying this to protect you three. That man will target you three because you're in association with me. Everyone and anyone who I come in contact with would get watched, followed or worse." Shadow warned them.

"What's that's guy's problem then?" Knuckles asked, picking his fist into his hand.

"Perhaps a grudge he can't let go? I'm not sure myself why he treats me this way other then thinking it's because I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I'm a threat to the world in his eyes and I'd be damned if any of you are dead because of him." Shadow said.

"Shadow, I don't care what that man would do to me at least, but I would join in on the fight and get this man off your back. Something must be done and must be done now." Amy said, determination in her voice.

"Rose..." Shadow was going to say something but gave up. The pink one was a determined young lass. Backed up by a genius fox and stubborn echidna made it three against one.

"Alright. Perhaps we'll deal with him on Monday morning. How's that sound?" Shadow asks.

"The sooner the better." Amy answers.

A/N: Lol, I asked my dad one day if he'd rather have Sonic or Shadow as a pet and he chose Shadow lol. I'd choose Shadow too only because he's the Ultimate Life Form. Plus, I can rub his chest whenever lol. My mom too chooses Shadow lol. Alright, jokes aside, I've been writing and publishing oneshots which explains the delay to this chapter being uploaded.


	5. Part V

A/N: Well, here goes the last chapter. Something that took forever to write because fight scenes are a bitch to write and I wanted it to be as long as possible. Nonetheless, I hope the long wait was worth it, so enjoy.

Part V

The four returned home in the late evening. Everyone took turns showering and once everyone was done, they watched TV game shows. Shadow's confession was alarming to the three roommates. Given Knuckles had a drinking problem himself it was no surprise under Amy, Tails and Knuckles' roof. Shadow was eerily quiet as he sat between Tails and Amy on the large couch he slept on. He'd been quiet since they got home, and it made everyone uncomfortable.

It was decided that G.U.N. would be dealt with directly by Shadow himself, backed up with Amy, Tails and Knuckles as support. The pink female was willing to do anything to help her dark hedgehog friend in getting his independence back. It was always Tails breaking the awkward silence among the four of them. He offered to order a pizza, and everyone agreed to that. They ate together watching game shows until it got late. Everyone said goodnight and that was the end of that day.

X-X-X-X

Fast-forwarding to Monday, everyone was getting ready to leave for G.U.N.'s headquarters. Shadow didn't bother to call Rouge in case her call is traced, and simply decided to go there unannounced.

"You're almost ready Shadow?" Amy asked the male. He nods.

"I'm very ready Rose. I'll teleport us there. Just in case something happens..." Shadow said making Amy feel uncomfortable. Everyone went outside and Shadow teleports then all to G.U.N. after Amy locks the front door. The enormous building was now in front of them, Shadow didn't hesitate to walk up the steps to the entrance.

Amy grew nervous, but Tails but a hand on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile which she returned, before the three of them followed Shadow through the glass doors. A receptionist with blonde hair in a ponytail and glasses greeted them.

"Hello everyone. How may I help you today?"

"We're here to see Armstrong. It's very important." Shadow answers her calmly. The woman smiled.

"What are your names?" The question made Shadow wonder how the woman wouldn't know who he is. He ignored it however.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. This is Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna and Miles Prower." Shadow told her. The woman looked at Shadow closely.

"You're former agent Shadow?" She asked like she just realized that. Shadow rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Yes ma'am." He answers with a sneer. After this the woman presses an intercom and speaks into it.

Another woman at another desk just before Armstrong's office answers the receptionist. She then contacts Armstrong himself.

"Sir, you have some visitors." Armstrong's assistant told him through a speaker on his desk.

"Who?"

"Former agent Shadow and three other Mobians are here to see you." At this, Armstrong smirked wickedly.

"Well then, tell them I'll be waiting for them on the rooftop."

"Yes sir."

"Ok. He will meet you four on the rooftop." The receptionist told them. Everyone gave her confused looks.

"The rooftop? Why there?" Amy questioned. The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what his assistant told her to tell me. I have no idea myself."

Shadow found it very suspicious but hid his uneasiness and led the three to an elevator so they reach the rooftop unprepared for whatever Armstrong May had planned.

X-X-X-X

As the four exited the elevator and out in the large helipad, they seen Armstrong standing there with his personal bodyguard to his left, gun in hand.

"Shadow, glad to see you, old friend." Armstrong greeted. Shadow scoffed. He cut straight to the chase.

"We were never on good terms Armstrong. I'm here to personally tell you to keep your "pets" off me and let me go home in peace." Shadow said flatly. The man smiled.

"Oh Shadow. Surely you and your friends don't realize the real reason behind why I have troops eyeing everything you do. Even the Commander's paranoid about you. He's involved too."

"I'm not falling for that bullshit Armstrong. You're the reason and I'm not gonna accept it. You and the rest of G.U.N. better back off of you know what's good for ya!" Shadow growled, balling his fist while baring his canines.

"So, you think you can scare me huh?" Armstrong snaps his fingers and G.U.N. Beetles and G.U.N. Hunters surrounded the four. Everyone grew defensive as the got in a combative stance. Amy had her Piko Hammer, Knuckles cracked his namesakes, Shadow stood calm and collected with a scowl and Tails simply was ready to fly upwards.

A Hunter fired and everyone dodged, splitting up into teams of two. Amy and Shadow fought one side while Tails and Knuckles dealt with the other. The robots attacked—something Eggman used to do before his demise. Armstrong watched the four Mobians fight like their lives depended on it, a wicked smile across his features.

Everyone was quickly getting tired as more and more robots appeared seemingly from nowhere and attacked. When a horde of G.U.N. Beetles appeared, everyone started to struggle. Knuckles and Tails tried to fight off the G.U.N. beetles but there were too many. One got smart enough to zap Knuckles in the ankle bringing him down before a G.U.N. Hunter shot him with a tranquilizer.

"Argh!" Knuckles grunted before falling to his knees and falling asleep.

"Knuckles!" Tails cried out before he too was tranquillized.

"Knuckles! Tails!" Amy cried out as her two boys were now unconscious. They were left there while Shadow continued to attack the other robots inbound.

"Focus Rose! We'll help out Knux and Tails later!" Shadow told her. Amy nodded. The elder hedgehog was right. Armstrong kept having robot after robot flood to the top of the roof in a manner like Eggman. He just wanted to tire everyone out.

"I can keep this up all day you two!" Armstrong taunted from where he stood. "You'll get tired sooner or later and end up like your rodent friends over there."

A Hunter came from behind Amy and knocked her out, making Shadow gape at the unconscious pink female.

"Rose!" Shadow yelled and was about to rush to her but Armstrong's personal security shot a round or two in his way blocking him from reaching the girl. Shadow sneers, baring his fangs at the muscular man ten feet from him. Shadow turned his body to face him, daggers in his eyes.

"You dirty bastard! What do you want from me?!" Shadow roared, straining to resist the urge to skate over and Chaos Spear the glasses off Armstrong's face. The director grinned broadly, adjusting said glasses.

"Shadow, you're just a little shit compared to all the things I've done. How you think I took over the previous director's job? I fucking used my political skills to get myself elected into taking his job!" Armstrong stepped forward; tension started getting heavy in the atmosphere of the rooftop.

"I hate Mobians! Especially you! That blue shit Sonic is something I can kick around all day! I plan on ridding Earth of all of you!" Armstrong shouted that his booming voice echoed all over. He then turned his attention to his bodyguard and nodded. The bodyguard called in something on a device on his watch and all the robots left the rooftop and after a few minutes a woman came through the elevator with a rolling cart with a tarp over it.

Shadow gave a confused look towards the woman and she flat out ignored him, pushing the cart passed him before having it in front of Armstrong. She bows her head and he thank her before she turns on her heel with her head down and promptly leaves; her white heels clicked and clanked until she disappeared in the elevator. Armstrong pulls back the tarp, revealing six of the seven Chaos Emeralds perfectly lined up. Shadow gapes at the sight.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow Said in shock. Armstrong threw his head back and laughed.

"All I need is yours Shadow and I'll show you what I'm planning." The man snapped his fingers and a robot shot at the hedgehog from behind before he could react, bringing him down to his knees. The bodyguard rushed the hedgehog, frisking him until the green Chaos Emerald was removed. Once he got them all he shoved the cart away and threw the sacred gems into the air, the spun and circled above him, brimming with blinding colorful light.

Shadow got up and witnessed the man as he surrounded himself with the Chaos Emeralds and eventually, after some grunting and painful metamorphosis, the muscular man's business shirt ripped, and a powerful golden glow surrounded him. The corrupt director had gone super! Shadow stared in shock at the blinding sight, shielding his eyes after his mouth went agape.

"But...how can this be?!" Shadow asked.

"Does it even matter, hedgehog? You're done for!" Armstrong suddenly rushed at Shadow with speed matching both his and Sonic's. The hedgehog barely managed to dodge before Armstrong landed and tore off his glasses.

Hunters came in and placed the unconscious Amy, Tails and Knuckles in the corner near the elevator much to Shadow's surprise. He remained stoic as he was given back his green emerald by Armstrong surprisingly. Shadow gripped it and felt the raw power welling up inside him. It felt good to have that coursing through his veins. He cracks his neck, his knuckles and balls his fists couple times before looking at the super-powered man dead in the eye.

"Let's dance." Shadow then says looking at his friends one last time.

Using his foot, the 6'6 man stomped the rooftop causing a large crater to rip straight towards Shadow who used Chaos Control to dodge every attempt. The bodyguard was there shooting at Shadow, so he eliminated his threat by shoving him off the rooftop to his death via homing attack.

"You'll pay for that!" Armstrong threatens as he rushed Shadow again, attempting to uppercut the hedgehog who fluently dodged.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow finally attempted to strike Armstrong who seemed unfazed by the hedgehog's Chaos energy. Shadow growls and attempted a spin attack but was socked in his side just before collision causing him to crash into the ground hard and slide some feet from Armstrong.

"Is that all you got Ultimate Life Form? You're the most pathetic piece of shit I've ever seen in my life. Ultimate Life Form, ha! You're just nothing made into life. What a waste of time you were to be created."

"Enough!" Shadow barked as he struggled to get up. "I'm the Ultimate Life, regardless of what your ass thinks. First, I'll kill you, then I'll kill everyone else in this damned organization!"

"So you'll kill you're close friend Rouge too? How dark of you Shadow." Armstrong taunts. Shadow knew the man was trying to get to him.

"Shut up. Friendship isn't a weakness in this case. My friends over there will join me soon and then, your ass will be falling off this building like you're pet Mr. Black Suit." Shadow said. Armstrong threw his head back and laughed, hands on his hips.

"Oh Shadow! You're the worst at speeches and threats you know that? But that's fine 'cuz it won't be long til you're truly dead." Armstrong taunts and Shadow rushes him only to get tossed away like a rag doll. He needed help badly. There was no way that he could fight the man whose gone super without going super himself, but the Emeralds were in his procession minus the green one he'd given back oddly.

X-X-X-X

Knuckles managed to wake up and when he saw the ongoing fight between Armstrong and Shadow, he tried to get up to assist the hedgehog, but the pain in his ankle rendered him unable to stand. He cried out from the pain and slides back down. The beetle that zapped him must've made him tear a ligament. He shook Tails and Amy and they slowly regained back their conscious.

"W-What happened?" Tails mumbled.

"I'm...alive?" Amy mumbles.

"Guys! Shadow needs our help!" Knux told them.

Amy stumbles to get on her feet but managed and whips out her Hammer.

"We gotta help Shadow! C'mon guys!" Amy called.

"My ankle's busted. I can't help." Knuckles said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry Knuckles, me and Amy can handle it!" Tails said and got up to help Shadow with Amy.

"Errugh!" Amy yelled as she swung her little mallet into Armstrong's side. Just when she thinks she's got him good she realizes he wasn't fazed. Amy's mouth falls agape in silent surprise.

"Heh, that barely tickled Pinky!" Armstrong taunts as he held the mallet part of Amy's hammer and picked it up tossing her aside like a rag doll. Luckily, Amy used the momentum to catch herself. Tails flew above and attempted an air-dive with a wrench put the man simply punched him without even looking up. Tails was caught off guard, resulting in him feeling dazed.

"Tails!" Knuckles shouted from where he helplessly sat. He tried to get up to help, but the pain was too much. He slumped down with a yell.

"Knuckles don't hurt yourself!" Amy called out. At this, Armstrong turned to the injured echidna. Knuckles seen him look at him and before he knew it Armstrong was right at him and punched him to the other side of the rooftop.

"Knuckles!" Amy screeched. Tails got up and attempted to help but the man jumped up, grabbed his tails to the point that they broke from the vice hold on them and was slammed into the metal floor face first.

"Tails!" Amy screamed; tears threatened to come up.

"We got to do something!" Shadow growled. He Chaos Controlled over to Knuckles before Armstrong could and Chaos Speared him, stunning the man.

Shadow used the opportunity to carry the echidna and teleport him safely in the corner.

"T-Thanks man..." Knuckles wheezed before Shadow teleported away.

"You little pieces of shit don't know when to quit, don't cha? I guess I gotta up the game!" Armstrong let loose a burst of Chaos energy and began to float. He gathered all the raw power of Chaos in his massive hand and attempted to fire at Amy knowing she was weak. Shadow knew what was up and Chaos Controlled so he could sweep Amy off her feet and keep her safe.

"Thank you, Shadow." Amy said as Shadow let her down. He nodded at her just as Tails got up and aimed his gun, he almost forgot he had. Shadow and Amy were oblivious to the fox until he fired surprise rounds from his weapon, burning Armstrong with the light blue rays.

The man acknowledges his smoking arm, the holes from where laser rays hit him bled profusely like a shot up boat.

"You'll pay for that you little shit!" Armstrong roared but Amy and Shadow used that moment of distraction to their advantage, the elder hedgehog tossed the younger in a spinning throw before her hammer collided with the man's jaw knocking him few feet.

"Yeah! Way to go Amy!" Knuckles cheered from his position. He felt stupid doing so and desperately wanted to join in on the fight. He's practically an easy target given he cannot move on his feet.

Tails rolled away with the weapon and aimed it at the large man as he struggled to get up. The fox ignored the pain of his broken namesakes and assisted the two hedgehogs in a running start to beat up the man. Armstrong has no time to react as a hit with Amy's hammer sent his face turning one way, Shadow's fist collided with the other and Tails shot him in the gut.

He was knocked out by the force of the attack that the Chaos powers ceased and Armstrong became a normal human. Shadow took this time to grab the man by the neck and slowly twisted it until it snapped, killing the man and ending his tyranny. Rouge and Topaz came up to the roof just in time to witness the aftermath of a brutal battle that ended so abruptly.

"What in God's name happened here?!" Rouge said with surprise.

"You missed the best show ever!" Knuckles shouted from where he sat. Rouge went over to him.

"What happened to you Knuckie?" Rouge asked. Knuckles growled at her.

"Don't Calle that! A robot busted my ankle when it shot me."

"Topaz! Darling we need medical assistance now!" The woman ran over to where the bat and echidna was. She opened the kit and carefully took off Knuckles' shoe, revealing a swollen, black and blue ankle.

"Poor thing, it's busted really bad. Probably broken." Topaz said as she inspected the injury. She wrapped his ankle in white bandages and carried him in her arms. Knuckles held his shoe in his hands as he was carried off by Topaz.

Tails couldn't fly so he limped behind Amy and Shadow. After reaching the bottom floor an ambulance was there to take everyone to the hospital. It was no surprise that a corner was also there to deal with the bodies of Armstrong and his bodyguard. Shadow thanked Rouge and Topaz for their help before climbing into the ambulance and the paramedic closed the doors, driving off to Station Square Hospital.

X-X-X-X

Once at the hospital, Shadow sat in the waiting room with his arm wrapped up. He bled from a nasty scratch he didn't even knew he got. He looked down at the red crimson staining through white bandages and humphed. He was lucky it was all he stuffed despite all the roughness just hours ago. Amy, Tails and Knux we're getting treated for their injuries. Tails' tails were casted together, Knuckles' ankle was casted and was given crutches and Amy had some bandages wrapped around her body.

Shadow was the only one unscathed by severe injuries. Given his ability to heal quickly, it didn't even matter. He thanked the nurse who bandaged him up and asked to see the others. After being led into the room with the three of them he sat in the corner in silence. The only sounds ringing in Shadow's ears were the EKG monitors reading out everyone's vitals.

"I'm sorry guys..." Shadow began quietly, head down and eyes closed. "I let this happen to you three. I made the promise to protect you guys and I didn't." Shadow looked up at the three roommates. He frowned sincerely, sighing before he closes his eyes, a tear dropping. He wipes it and remains silent for the rest of the time.

X-X-X-X

Shadow woke up with a snort from being startled from a dream he had. The room was dark, save for the monitors. Early morning sun was glaring behind the light blue curtains. Everyone was still asleep peacefully in their respective beds. Shadow tiredly gazed at them before shifting to get comfortable again. It wouldn't be long until they're free to go home where he'd care for them all.

X-X-X-X

Three months passed and Shadow was taking care of the three at their house. Vanilla and Cream came to help out much to Shadow's appreciation. The young rabbit and her mother hit Shadow in the heart with their kindness.

Shadow was in Amy's room sitting at the edge of her bed chatting with her a bit. He found himself growing fond of the pink female and her roommates.

"...I'm just glad we did it Shadow." Amy answers Shadow as they spoke. She weakly smiles at him. Shadow smiles back just a bit. He scoots closer to Amy, leaning over to kiss her on her forehead. Amy blushes stunned by the black hedgehog's actions. He looks down at her, a frown on his muzzle.

"I appreciate you, Rose." Was all Shadow said before slowly walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Amy was left stunned, before she smiles softly.

"You're welcome, Shadow." She says before closing her eyes to get some rest.

A/N: Ah, finally I finished this story. Took me forever because I was working on other stuff all while doing this one. Nonetheless, I hope the fic in general was alright as my first multi-chap and until the next one, stay frosty my friends lol.


End file.
